The Short Story Of Grace Keeper: Chapter One
Chapter One Hey, my name is Grace. Grace Keeper . My friends call me Gracie. Now, this story isn't all about me. It's about every thing. It's about the adventure, the life, the hope. Thats what he told me. Then the story begins. 'One day I was riding home from my private school on bus 6, the most violent bus ever. But my friends think I'm the best girl in the world. They give me the hope. Ew! Dan! Kelsi Sue screamed when Dan Lune showed her his homemade slime. I laughed. This was my usual day. Kelsi screaming at Dan, Silvie Fluke hiding from Matt Throe because he makes fun of her name. Of course, it was my turn.Matt! I yelled. He looked over. POW. I smacked him across the face. You really got to learn to be nice! I said. He smirked. And the ten year old wins! Oh gosh. Stupid, stupid Matt! Never changes. We say at the same time. My sell phone rings. Hey guys! I think it's from camp! Kelsi shrieked. I nodded. Yelllo? I answered. Oh! MmmHmm...Wow! Um, guys, theres a problem.... They stared at me. Yeah, Percy Jackson? He's missing. ''They all gasped. Percy was a really good friend of ours. It's really hard to think he's gone. ''We need to go back to camp!''Silvie said. She grabbed us into a big bear hug, and then there was a huge gush of wind. Suddenly, we were at camp. We were face to face with Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. She screamed. WOAH! Um, didn't see you there....'' She hesitated. Now, Camp Half-Blood was for children of the Gods. Yeah, we have to capitalize it. We train and train, it's the sweet life. Matt is a Son of Ares. Silvie is a Daughter of Hecate, Kelsi is a Daughter of Aphrodite, and Dan is a Son of Hermes, of course. Now, I don't know who the HECK Is my parent, because I was adopted..... Ah, bad times.'' So, your just in time for the camp fire.'' Annabeth nodded toward it. I love this place. HEY GRACE! ''My friends here yelled. I love being popular. I love my life! ''Who's the new guy? ''Silvie asked Annabeth, pointing at a never-before-seen camper. ''Oh, thats Brian, She said. He's a Son of Athena, too. About Ten years old. Well, hellooo Brain. Annabeth stared at me. Oh, I know that look. Oh Gods. Dan ran up from behind me. Grace-guess what? There is actually a dude ''funnier then me.'' I raised an eyebrow. Yeah... such a surprise. Now, Annabeth, when was the last time you saw Percy? She stared at me. Her eyes shined. I-'' ''I know it's hard for you, I said,'' I know you miss him, you love him. It's okay. I will ask again when the time is right.'' She nodded. It always makes me happy when she and Percy are together. Maybe I'm a Aphrodite child? Maybe... Then that Brian started to get up. I could tell he sensed something, because me and everyone else did too. Our activities director Chiron, half man, half horse, cried, Draw your weapons! I didn't have a weapon accept for my foot, because I pretty much like kicking things...back! April 1st, Dan 'spilled' orange juice on my head. He got one where it hurts. December 14, Kelsi tried to give me a surprise attack, she got it in the face. She's lucky she is pretty. I think you get it. So I guess I just stood there, Silvie and Annabeth turns invisable, Dan took out sticky string that never lets go, Matt, he took out a sword with a blood red hilt. I heard the SWOOSH ''off weapons being drawed at the same time. What if it was hellhounds? Just like Percy, It's hard for me to kill hellhounds. Then I had an idea. ''Silvie? I wispered. Is it hellhounds? I heard her shuffling quietly, then rushing back. Plus giants. She said. Great.